shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Lee
Hedy Rita Lee is a pathetic girl. Her father disappeared when she was 10 years old. Her father very love her and she can't accept the fact her father had missed. From that time, she became a quiet and deadpan girl. But she believe that her father will come back one day. She remenber her father had taught her painting and writing and had told her that persistence will bring the miracle what you hope. Therefore, whereever she goes, she must bring her pencils and paper. She just hope that the wonder will be appear and her father come back to her. Information Full Name Rita Lee Gender Female Age 20 Height 165cm Weight 45kg Description Physical Appearance Rita Lee is a Chinese girl. She has black short hair like a mushroom. A big and circle myopic lens have been wearing on her big eyes. She has a nice-looking nose and a small mouth with pink lip . She has two deep dimples in her clean face if she smiles. It maybe look lovely. But no one has seen that .She never smiles or laughs . Clothing Rita Lee just be found of white and black. It seen that it is irrelevant between she and other colors. She away wears the white blouse and the black pants. The white blouse too big and it looks unfit for her small body. The black pants make her legs slender.Even her shoes and socks are white or black. In other words, that is white and black all of her except her pink lips and her clean skin with a little yellow. She looks so pure and deadpan that everyone afraids to close to her. Personality After her 10 years old, Rita Lee becomes a quiet girl, she just loves painting and writing, pictures and books are all of her life. Because that is her father left for her. She believe that her father will come back as long as she insist to paint and writing. She is closing . She never keeps in touch with others and she don’t like others close to her. It seems that she just lives in her own world and she don’t how to get along with others. She don’t care how other people think about her. In fact, she don’t believe anyone except herself but she never hurt anyone. She has her own thought about her life and emotion. Although she is a clever and innocent girl, she never think about how to make the life become better and better between her and others . She looks alone but actually she don’t feel lonely. She just like stay alone and think and live by herself. There is no smile in her face ,she is a deadpan. No one hurt her because of her temperament and the way she treat people. Possessions Pencils and paper Rita Lee always brings her pencils and white paper. Sometimes she stays at a corner to write. Sometimes she sits down on the grassland to paint. In her mind, she can no money, no food, even no life, but she must keep the pencils and paper. They play the most important roles in her life all the time. Her pencils and paper are her faith that support her life for 10 years and more. Background Hometown China Relations Friends Ella Green One day, Rita is drawing in the forest. She see a white rabbit staying under a tree and looking at her. Rita is expressionless but she draw a picture of the rabbit. Actually, the rabbit called Evan and it is Ella Green’s pet. Evan has magic and it knows everything about Rita through her deadpan face and inane eyes. Evan decide to bring her to meet Ella. Rita walk follow the rabbit involuntarily and meet Ella. Ella knew about Rita from her pet. Ella try to make friend with her and help her look for her father. Finally, Rita begins to trust them and set off to looks for Rita’s father. Christina Su Rita and Ella through Evan’s magic know that Rita’s father lost at a hotel in a city. Then they went there and hope they can find Rita ‘s father. When they get the hotel, Evan feel another magical power in this hotel. They decide to make clear the magical power and inquire some information about Rita’s father. At night, Evan go to look for the source of magical power and find it from a mirror belonging to the hotel manager, Christina Su. Evan brings the information to Ella and they ask the manager about the mirror. When Rita saw the mirror, she felt very familiar to it. She remembers her father had the same mirror. Christina said the mirror has magic and she got it ten years ago in the this hotel. Christina said the mirror maybe belong to a man who stay at the hotel a night and he left the mirror when he left here, but he did not come to look for it. After heard that, Rita is very disappointed and she cry sadly. After Christina knew the missing man is Rita ‘s father, she is very sympathy for her. Then she decide to help Rita to look for her father with Ella and her rabbit. At last, they become good friends. Family Only a missing father History ·Keep on painting and writing and waiting for her father's coming. Category:Character Page